Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling traffic of a Radio Access Network (RAN) in a wireless communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while ensuring the user's activity. The wireless communication systems have gradually extended their coverage not only to the voice services but also to data services, and now they have been developed to be able to provide high-speed data services. However, in the case of the currently available wireless communication systems, the lack of resources may occur and users require higher-speed services than ever, so more improved wireless communication systems are required.
To meet these requirements, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is proceeding with standardization of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system as one of the next-generation wireless communication systems under development. The LTE communication system is a high-speed packet-based communication system having a transfer rate of a maximum of about 100 Mbps.
There is a need for measures to control traffic depending on the characteristics of the UE or the service/application when congestion situations occur in the UP, in the wireless communication system.